1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a foldable display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat-panel display apparatuses, such as organic light-emitting display devices, may be flexibly deformed, and thus may be made foldable so that they can be conveniently carried.